


Haunted

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Quite Gen, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Haunted

**Haunted**  


He could feel the soap burning his throat, the laughter still ringing in his ears. If only he could reach his wand. He’d show them. They humiliated him one too many times. In front of everyone, in front of _her_. He lunged for his wand, knew exactly which spell he would use. He’d been waiting for just such a moment . . . 

“Professor?”

He lifted his eyes from the parchment in front of him. Slowly, a face came into focus: the face he despised, the face that tormented him every single day, the face he’d never forget.

Potter. 

 _James_.  



End file.
